


Story Suggestion: Haut Rian meets Miles's women

by RGmolpus



Series: Innocent Bystanders [6]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGmolpus/pseuds/RGmolpus
Summary: Haut Rian Degtiar meets all the important women in Miles's life at once.(Y'know, I forgot Cordelia and Lady Alys... my bad.... It's easy to slot them in, if needed.)(Lady Alys and Cordelia probably met  Haut Rian at Gregor's wedding; so those boxes are filled. No worry!)
Series: Innocent Bystanders [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1305179
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Story Suggestion: Haut Rian meets Miles's women

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scenes from a Feline Dynasty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003113) by [FanFicReader2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader2016/pseuds/FanFicReader2016). 



> This was suggested by a member of the Lois List; I listened to my insane plot bunny hutch and came up with this... 
> 
> Not a story, a description of one. 
> 
> Write it if you like!

The Cetagandans (the Haut) want to send a medical support package to Miles; so they charter the Dendarii to make the delivery (confirming that they know the Dendarii are Barrayaran assets).

Haut Rian carries the package to Miles; and in orbit around Barrayar (or Komarr, unimportant) she meets with Ekatarine (who she knows). Admiral Quinn is present, and Taura is in a special medical suite for treatment/retirement. Elena Bothari-Jesek and husband are visiting to show off a new baby or two... 

Ekatarine and Quinn press Haut Rian to examine Taura, hoping she suggest a treatment that will extend her lifespan; Rian can only shrug and say "Sorry, times up."

Miles comes to the orbital hospital for the treatment, and is with Taura when she passes.

Haut Rian is privately confused at the grief everyone is showing over Taura's death; Servitors die; that's their way..... Ba (which is what she classified Taura as) aren't mourned when they die; you just unbottle a new one.

Miles offers to bury her at V. Surleau; Admiral Quinn decided to have her cremated and interred in a mausoleum station at Beta Colony (which is where most Mercenaries without families are placed), so she can be with so many of her fellow Dendarii.

Miles has a memorial plaque mounted on the little wall around the family cemetery with Taura's name on it; they hold a memorial service for her there. Haut Rian surprises everyone when she offer a small cutting of her hair; as she saw how important Taura was to Miles, Elena, and Quinn.

Haut Rian departs, making note of the curious behavior these barbarians have....


End file.
